Amanite Phalloìde
by Lune Percolate
Summary: REWITING! Universitas Cambridge adalah universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Oxford. Tapi dengan datangnya seorang murid baru yang mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah yang berbeda. SasuXFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

EDITED!

* * *

><p>Amanite Phalloìde<p>

Story by : Stellar Alerion

Desclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Universitas Cambridge adalah universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Oxford. Tapi dengan datangnya seorang murid baru yang mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah yang berbeda.

Warning : AU, OOC, Gender Bending, typo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un<strong>

Cambridge ialah sebuah kota pelajar tua di Inggris dan pusat administratif Cambrigesheire. Kota ini terletak sekitar 8 mil di utara London. Cambridge terkenal akan universitasnya dan termasuk Cavendish Laboratory yang terkenal di dunia, bangunan molek yang memuat kapel untuk King's College, begitupun perpustakaan dan universitas.

Kaki langit kota ini didominasi dengan 2 bangunan terakhir. Kota ini juga tempat kedudukan 'Silicon Fen', pusat industri di Britania.(1)

Lalu universitas yang disebutkan tadi adalah Universitas Cambridge, tempat sekolahku. Walaupun banyak orang yang berbicara kalau Universitas Cambridge adalah tempat mahasiswa pelarian dari Oxford setelah bertengkar dengan penduduk di sana, tapi aku tetap bangga dengan Universitasku

"_Today, we will learn about France_," kata dosenku yang ada di depan kelas, ia pun menerangkan tentang sejarah Perancis.

" Sas," panggil temanku itu.

"Hn," kataku yang dari tadi memperhatikan guruku lalu menoleh pada sahabatku itu. "_Are you sleepy?_" kataku lagi melihat raut muka dan tingkah laku sahabatku itu.

"Yeah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu tidur," katanya dengan malas.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kemari!" kata dosen itu dan aku pun segera melakukan perintahnya.

"Sekarang, silahkan Anda keluar dari ruangan ini daripada Anda tidak memperhatikan saya!" kata dosen itu dan aku menatap tidak percaya akan perkataan dosen itu.

"Tapi, saya…" kataku membela diri tapi belum selesai bicara dosen itu sudah berkata,

"Saya tidak peduli sekarang keluar dan saya akan memberikanmu tugas seharian ini dan harus dikumpulkan besok, cari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Perancis," kata dosen itu, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan ruang kelasku.

Aku terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahku sambil mengutuki guru sejarah itu yang matanya selalu ada dimana-mana dan kenapa harus aku yang ketehuan berbicara padahal murid lain juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku dan kenapa hanya aku yang dihukum dan Shikamaru tidak. Tunggu. Oh, _shit_ aku lupa kalau Shikamaru adalah anak kesayangan dosen sialan itu.

"Permisi, saya mau bertanya dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya seorang gadis manis yang membuyarkan pikiranku sendiri.

"Eng… halo… " kata gadis itu lagi sementara aku masih terpana dengan kecantikannya.

Kulit kecoklatannya yang berbeda dengan kulit kebanyakan orang Eropa, lalu tubuhnya yang mungil dan proposional. Selain itu wajanya yang manis dengan mata biru muda yang besar. Rambut berwarna kuning yang lurus panjang yang bagian samping kanan dan kirinya diikat sedikit lalu…

"Halo, apa ada orang disana?" katanya lagi.

"Ah, iya maaf saya…" kataku agak malu-malu.

"_Daydream_?" katanya sambil melanjutkan perkataanku yang terputus.

" _It's okay_, saya hanya mau tahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya gadis itu , yang mungkin ia sudah menanyakan padaku sebelumnya.

"Oh, okay. Jalan lurus saja lalu di sebelah kiri Anda akan menemukan tangga, naik lalu jalan terus dan ruangan kepala sekolah ada di sebelah kiri," kataku menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti, merci beaucoup(2) " katanya lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi aku terus menatap punggungnya yang pergi menjauh dariku tapi begitu ia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku langsung sadar kalau masih punya banya pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dan semua itu gara-gara dosen jelek itu.

Aku lalu pergi ke perpustakaan terdekat dan segera mencari berbagai macam buku yang aku perlukan dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang sudah disediakan dan mulai mencatat semuanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini hingga…

Pada akhirnya tugasku hampir selesai cuma tinggal literatur Perancis. Aku pun membuka halaman buku yang sedari tadi aku baca itu ke halaman dimana aku dapat menemukan literatur Perancis, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya.

**Chrétien de Troyes** itu membuat **Budaya 'Oc'** lalu **Jean de La Fontaine** menulis **'Fables'**. Lalu **Charles Perrault** menulis cerita tentang **'Puss in Boots'****, ****'Cinderella'****, ****'Sleeping Beauty'****, ****'Bluebeard'** dan **'The Three Musketeers'**. Hal itulah yang aku salin untuk tugas yang jelekku.

"'**The Three Musketeers**' itu yang mengarang adalah **Jules Verne** bukan **Charles Perrault** " kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar.

"_Thanks for help,_ " kataku sambil membetulkan pekerjaanku.

"_By the way_, sedang apa kau di sini? Kelasnya sudah selesai?" kataku pada orang itu.

"Yup. Lagipula ini sudah jam 5 sore. Selain itu aku ingin membantumu, gara-gara aku kamu jadi dihukum," kata orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu, aku tidak marah kok lagi pula tinggal sedikit lagi, " kataku yang masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu lalu tidur," kata Shikamaru lalu keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Aku hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan temanku yang satu itu, memang sih aku akui kalau dia itu pintar tapi masalahnya sifatnya yang cepat mengantuk itu betul-betul membuatku keheranan. Kenapa dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas padahal setiap jam pelajaran selalu tertidur, ah sudahlah daripada pusing memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas yang hampir selesai ini.

Hari ini rasanya berbeda dari hari yang lainnya karena begitu aku memasuki kelasku kulihat sekumpulan laki-laki yang mengerubungi suatu tempat. Aneh, biasanya mereka lebih suka ke kelas jurusan kedokteran karena di sana ada Sakura. Selain itu semua anak perempuan berwajah masam semua.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru

"Ada anak baru, " jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Anak baru?"

"Kalau kamu penasaran kamu bisa melihatnya di dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu," kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan orang yang ada di tengah kelas.

Karena penasaran, aku mencoba masuk dalam kerumunan orang yang mengerikan itu. Sempat beberapa kali aku terdorang keluar dari kerumunan namun aku akan tetap berjuang sampai aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Sampai pada akhirnya aku melihatnya, mata biru cerah seperti langit musim panas.

"Kamu..."

* * *

><p>Chapitre Un Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Catatan kaki<p>

1. Sumber id(dot)wikipedia(dot)org

2. merci beaucoup, bahasa Perancis yang artinya terima kasih banyak.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanite Phalloìde

Story by : Stellar Alerion

Desclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Universitas Cambridge adalah universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Oxford. Tapi dengan datangnya seorang murid baru yang mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah yang berbeda.

Warning : AU, OOC, gender bending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux.<strong>

Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama gadis yang bertemu denganku tempo hari sekaligus gadis yang bisa membuat kelasku heboh dalam satu hari. Apakah ini kebetulan atau ini yang disebut jodoh? Dan bukankah ada yang mengatakan kalau jodoh itu tak kemana. Eh, tunggu sebentar kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau gadis ini adalah jodohku, aku hanya baru bertemu dua kali saja. Memang sih dia manis bahkan lebih manis daripada Hinata, tapi kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau gadis ini adalah jodohku? Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak! Ayo, Uchiha Sasuke buang pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh. Mau dikemanakan harga dirimu sebagai Uchiha yang masih keturunan dari bangsawan ini.

"Naruto, aku minta nomor _Handphone-_mu dong."

"Alamat rumahmu dimana?"

"Tanggal lahirmu kapan?"

"Aku boleh main ke rumahmu tidak?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-teman sekelas kepadanya. Sejujurnya saja aku sudah merasa risih dengan teman-teman sekelasku ini. Dari tadi mereka terus berusaha agar mendapatkan alamat rumah Naruto atau nomor HP-nya, padahal hasilnya nihil. Dan aku juga merasa aneh pada gadis ini apa susahnya sih memberikan nomor HP miliknya atau alamat rumahnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis ini.

"Lee!" panggilku pada temanku yang –sangat- aneh. Kenapa?. Karena lihat saja penampilannya, potongan rambutnya yang bermodel bob, padahal model itu kan sudah sangat lama –menurutku- dan aku heran kenapa alisnya –sangat- mirip dengan guru Guy, bukan cuman alisnya tapi pakaian juga –sangat- mirip bahkan kembar yaitu menggunakan pakaian hijau ketat, dia bahkan juga menawariku untuk memakainya juga tapi aku kan Uchiha Sasuke mana mungkin aku memakai baju seperti itu, itu hanya akan merusak imageku sebagai cowok terganteng di kampusku ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lee sambil menghampiriku.

"Kamu kok ikutan anak-anak bergerombol meminta nomor HP gadis itu, Sakura mau kamu kemanain?" tanyaku heran. Padahal Lee sudah punya target untuk mendekati Haruno Sakura, cewek tercantik di kampus ini tapi itu dulu begitu Uzumaki Naruto datang ia bergeser jadi nomor dua dan dia juga salah satu _fansgirlku_ dari SMP.

"Yah, buat cadangan saja. Siapa tahu kalau Sakura menolakku, aku kan masih punya target baru lagi," katanya PD. Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapannya da bertanya dalam hati kenapa sih anak ini PD banget?. Padahal belum tentu Sakura menerimanya apalagi Naruto. Yah, kecuali dia punya selera aneh.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Rock Lee," terdengar suara yang familiar di telingaku dan itu menggangu percakapanku dangan Lee.

"Apa maksudmu Suigetsu?" jawab Lee sinis. Suigetsu, musuh bebuyutan Lee dalam merebutkan cewek walaupun pemenangnya selalu Suigetsu dan Lee tak pernah sekalipun menang melawannya. Dia juga temasuk salah satu cowok ter-_playboy_ di kampus ini. Dia sering sekali berganti-ganti pacar.

"Huh, lihat saja penampilanmu yang sudah ketinggalan jaman itu. Memangnya selama ini ada cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" kata Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak," jawab Lee singkat, padat, jelas, dan polos. Aku hanya menepuk jidat kenapa ia bisa sepolos ini padahal dengan mengatakan hal ini itu sama saja dengan menyatakan kekalahanmu, sepertinya aku harus menolong Lee.

"Memangnya, cewek yang menyatakan perasannya kepadamu lebih banyak daripada cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya ke aku," kataku dengan nada yang sinis.

"Cih…" umpat Suigetsu mendengar ucapanku lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Lalu kami –aku dan Lee- segera duduk di bangku kami karena dosen yang mengajar jam ini sudah masuk ke kelas ini. Setelah itu, kami harus berkutat dengan pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan ini selama 150 menit. Dan begitu selesai anak-anak langsung pada keluar terutama paca cowok karena mereka sibuk mancari dimana Naruto berada. Semantara aku, tak tahu harus kemana. Pulang? Malas. Lebih baik jalan-jalan disekitar kampus.

Aku berjalan di lorong kampusku tanpa arah dan tujuan, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke taman. Yah, walaupun taman sekolah itu termasuk indah tapi jarang ada orang yang mau ke sini karena letaknya cukup jauh jadi orang-orang malas ke sini. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap seseorang yang tak asing lagi. Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang dicari-cari oleh Lee dan para cowok lainnya, kurasa lebih baik aku menghubungi Lee. Tapi, sewaktu aku akan menghubungi Lee tanganku berhenti sendiri, aku merasa kasihan pada gadis itu karena pasti merepotkan dikerubungi sama banyak orang karena aku juga pernah seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya, sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Kamu... yang kemarin kan?" tanyanya sementara aku hanya mengangguk. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin, sampai ia memecah keheningan diantara kita.

"Di sini indah ya," katanya lalu aku cuman mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi sayang bunga kesukaanku tidak ada di taman ini," katanya sambil melihat hamparan bunga-bunga yang ada di depan matanya.

"Memangnya apa bunga kesukaanmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lily putih," jawabnya dan keheningan diantara kami terjadi lagi. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai keadaan ini, dan tanpa sadar aku bukan melihat hamparan bunga di depanku tapi justru melihat gadis yang ada di sebelahku ini. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang menarik perhatianku, aku merasa gadis ini berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" katanya sambil melihat ke arahku dan aku sempat berpikir kalau dia tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku dengan sedikit terbata. Tunggu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara tebata? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!

"Sasuke, ini sudah sore. Kamu tidak pulang?," katanya.

"Tidak, aku malas," jawabku. Tapi tak lama setelah aku berkata demikian aku merasakan adanya getaran di kantong celanaku. Aku segera mengambil _handphone_-ku dar sakuku. Kulihat ada SMS dari aniki.

"Sepertinya kamu disuruh pulang," kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku pulang dulu ya," kataku lalu menonggalkan gadis itu di taman sendirian.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Naruto!" panggil Suigetsu dari kejauhan, sementara yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah ini kamu ada kelas tidak? Kalau tidak, gimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang kamu mau pergi denganku atau tidak?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto. Mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke tempat parkir. Sewaktu berjalan ke tempat parkir Suigetsu sempat bertemu dengan Lee dan Suigetsu memberinya sebuah senyum mengejek dan penuh kemenangan.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri," kata Suigetsu begitu sampai di depan mobilnya dan tentu saja membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto. Setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil Suigetsu, Suigetsu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Hari ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu sesudah ia memasang sabuk pengamannya dan memasukkan kunci mobilnya.

"Terserah kamu," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah…" kata Suigetsu lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari kampusnya. Sementara itu Lee sedang meratapi nasibnya di tempat paling terpencil di Universitas Cambridge.

-Suigetsu P.O.V-

Hehehe… tak kusangka ternyata dia seperti gadis lainnya. Gadis GAMPANGAN, kalau seperti ini hanya dalam waktu 3 hari dia akan menjadi milikku. Lahat saja, aku hanya mengajaknya ke _Central Park_ saja matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

"Naru-chan, kamu mau _ice cream_?" tanyaku begitu melihat pedagang _ice cream_ keliling.

"Boleh," jawab Naru riang.

Begitu dia berkata seperti itu, aku segera membelikan dia 1 cup _ice cream_ rasa jeruk, sementara aku membeli 1 cup _ice cream _rasa vanilla.

"Ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan _ice cream _miliknya.

"Terima kasih, dan darimana kamu bias tahu kalau aku suka rasa jeruk?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Suigetsu gitu lo… aku tahu segalanya," jawabku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Untung dugaanku tepat, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku. Hehehe, dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dia pasti jadi milikku.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton?" tawarku.

"Ide bagus," jawabnya.

Lalu kita –aku dan Naruto- segera menuju ke gedung bioskop terdekat. Sewaktu ada di bioskop, aku membiarkan Naru memilih film yang akan ditonton, yah walaupun pada akhirnya dia memilih film yang tak kusukai. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku bisa dekat dengannya dan menjadikan dia pacarku secepatnya.

Cambridge pukul 22.55 di kediaman Suigetsu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, Kabuto. Ternyata dia gadis yang cukup mudah dirayu," jawab Sugetsu.

"Ho…. Percaya diri sekali kamu," kata Kabuto sinis.

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, jangan lupa sediakan barang yang sudah kamu pertaruhkan tadi pagi," kata Suigetsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Kabuto sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa di sadari Suigetsu ada seekor burung gagak yang mengawasi dirinya dari luar jendela kamarnya.

"Baiklah, sampai besok," kata Suigetsu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Dan ketika Suigetsu akan tidur, terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya dan ia hanya berbicara, "Siapa sih malam-malam begini?"

Sayangnya begitu ia membukakan pintu kamarnya, tidak ada orang sama sekali yang ada hanyalah sebuket mawar hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu kamarnya dan di dalam mawar hitam itu ada sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan:

_**Untuk: Suigetsu**_

_**Bunga ini kubeli untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya.**_

"Heh. Tak kusangka jadinya seperti ini. Aku menang darimu, Uchiha Sasuke," pikir Suigetsu tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu membawa masuk mawar hitam itu ke dalam kamarnya dan pergi tidur.

Cambridge pukul 08.57 di kediaman Suigetsu.

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela Suigetsu membangunkan dirinya dari alam mimpi yang indah. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari pagi yang biasanya. Biasanya Suigetsu dibangunkan oleh pelayannya tapi kali ini ia dibangunka oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata yang berwarna biru.

"Pagi, Suigetsu!" kata gadis itu.

"Kamu! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" kata Suigetsu terkejut. Bukannya menjawab tapi gadis itu malah bertanya, "Apa kamu menerima kiriman bungaku semalam?"

"Eh, bunga. Maksudmu bunga mawar hitam itu?" kata Suigetsu yang sekarang sudah agak tenang.

"Iya," jawab gadis itu.

"Tapi kenapa kamu…." Belum selesai pembicaraan Suigetsu sudah di potong duluan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa kamu tahu arti dari mawar hitam?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Suigetsu tegas.

"Artinya 'Kematian'," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan manusia rendahan seperti kalian," lanjutnya. Selesai dia berkata seperti itu, aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Cambridge pukul 09.00 di Universitas Cambridge.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Sasuke ke Shikamaru yang setengah sadar.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Shikamaru yang bersiap akan tidur lagi. Sayangnya keinginan Shikamaru untuk tidur batal karena tiba-tiba ada seorang dosen yang masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Hari ini ada berita duka, teman kita Suigetsu meninggal dunia kemarin malam di kamarnya," kata dosen itu. Setelah mendengar dosen itu semua orang yang ada di situ semakin berisik.

"Tuh kan, berarti _gossip_ itu benar," kata seorang anak yang duduknya di depan meja Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Katanya Suigetsu itu bunuh diri," kata seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba ikut ke dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Iya, aku juga dengar begitu. Soalnya sewaktu dia ketahuan meninggal pintu kamarnya terkunci. Kalau begitu sudah pasti bunuh diri kan?" kata teman mereka yang dari tadi belum berbicara. Tapi diantara semua keributan yang terjadi di kelas itu ada seseorang yang masih bisa diam dan tersenyum bahagia seakan berita kematian Suigetsu itu adalah hal yang menggembirakan.

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux Fin.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Amanite Phalloìde

Story by : Stellar Alerion

Desclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Universitas Cambridge adalah universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Oxford. Tapi dengan datangnya seorang murid baru yang mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah yang berbeda.

Warning : AU, OOC, gender bending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre troìs<strong>

Cambridge pukul 12.00 di kediaman Suigetsu.

"Ini aneh," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang dikuncir ke atas dan memiliki bekas luka yang memanjang di hidungnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Iruka?" kata seorang lagi yang berambut perak dan sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker.

"Kakashi, coba perhatikan data ini!" kata Iruka sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas.

"Dia meninggal tanpa ada bekas luka sedikitpun dan dari hasil laboratorium tidak ditemukan adanya penyakit atau zat berbahaya yang bisa membuatnya mati ada di dalam tubuhnya," kata Iruka menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia pelajari dari berkas tersebut, tapi dari nada bicaranya penuh dengan kecemasan dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Maksudmu, seakan nyawanya tercabut begitu saja?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyeritkan dahinya.

"Iya, seperti dicabut oleh malaikat kematian," kata Iruka yang kali ini benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hah. Kamu terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi, Iruka," kata Kakashi mencoba menenangkan patnernya.

"Tapi itu benar kan? Di ruangan tertutup, tidak ada sidik jari si pelaku, tidak ada bercak darah, juga dari hasil medis korban sama sekali tidak meminum obat-obatan yang bisa membuatnya meninggal," kata Iruka dengan nada yang meninggi tapi masih dengan perasaan takut dan cemas.

"Ya, mungkin kamu benar. Lagipula kejadian ini mirip dengan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu," kata Kakashi sambil memeriksa mayat Suigetsu sekali lagi.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Jadi kejadian ini pernah ada? Lalu apakah kejadiannya terselesaikan?" tanya Iruka.

"Satu-satu dong Iruka. Ya, seperti kataku tadi kejadian ini pernah ada 15 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian pembunuhan tebesar di kota ini, para korbannya pun juga mengalami kematian yang aneh, seperti ini dan kejadian itu sama sekali belum bisa terpecahkan sampai sekarang," jawab Kakashi sementara Iruka hanya menatap tak percaya.

"Panggil Izumo! Suruh dia menginterogasi orang terdekat korban!" perintah Kakashi.

Cambridge pukul 12.26 di Universitas Cambridge.

"Jadi pukul berapa kamu terakhir kali berbicara dengannya?" tanya seorang pemuda yang bernama Izumo ke seorang pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Kabuto.

"Sekitar pukul 11 malam," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang pelan sambil menyeka air matanya yang akan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Izumo lagi.

"Kami bicara soal taruhan," kata Kabuto kali ini suaranya agak parau karena sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Izumo.

"Kami bertaruh tentang seorang gadis. Jika salah satu dari kami bisa mengajaknya berkencan maka kami akan memberikan apapun yang diinginkan oleh yang menang dan ternyata Suigetsu bisa mengajaknya. Padahal aku sudah membawakan apa yang dia inginkan tapi…" kata Kabuto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Izumo.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Kabuto.

Cambridge pukul 12.50 di taman bunga Universitas Cambridge.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

Lagi-lagi kakiku melangkah sendiri dan langkahku ini menuju ke taman bunga itu. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku pergi ke tempat itu pasti aku akan bertemu dengannya. Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Aku sendiri tak tahu, kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengannya. Padahal selama ini aku paling anti dengan yang namanya cewek.

Ternyata dugaanku benar dia ada disana tapi kali ini ia duduk di tengah taman dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga seperti bunga mawar merah, mawar putih, matahari, acacia, angelica, bluebell, dan masih banyak lagi dan dia terlihat begitu… indah. Sewaktu aku berjalan mendekatinya, aku melihat kumpulan mawar merah dan aku memutuskan untuk memberikan setangkai untuknya. Aku pun segera memetik bunga mawar merah itu dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu," kataku sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah untuknya dan sepertinya dia kaget akan pemberianku.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan satu kata yang ada di pikiranku begitu melihat senyumnya adalah 'manis'. Ya, kata itu cocok untuknya saat dia tersenyum. Lalu aku pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu. Kenapa kamu memberiku bunga mawar merah?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku merasa bunga ini cocok untukmu," jawabku singkat, tapi dia langsung tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Karena bingung aku pun bertanya padanya, "Apa yang lucu dari jawabanku?"

"Hihihi. Tidak kok, tidak ada yang lucu. Jadi kamu memberiku bunga ini menurut isi hatimu?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku polos.

"Memangnya kamu tahu arti dari mawar merah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Eh?" kataku tak percaya. Sesaat aku merasakan kalau wajahku memanas dan aku berpikir kalau gadis ini menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi…

"Arti dari mawar merah itu," katanya lalu manatap wajaku yang sedari tadi ia menatap bunga yang kuberikan padanya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa? wajahmu memerah, kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari kalau wajahku memerah sementara aku hanya diam, aku bingung harus berkata apa padanya.

"Atau tadi kamu sempat berpikir kalau aku menyatakan cinta padamu ya?" katanya menggodaku.

"Eh?" cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan dan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terakhir wajahku semakin memerah. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku lebih merah daripada tomat, buah kesukaanku dan aku bisa melihat kalau ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar," katanya lalu tetawa lagi. Tapi tawanya berhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu.

"Ah, tanganmu berdarah," katanya begitu melihat tanganku. Aku sendiri tidak menyadari kalau tanganku terluka mungkin gara-gara memetik mawar merah tadi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Naruto. Aku pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya dan ia segera membersihkan darah yang ada di tanganku dengan sapu tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti membersihkan darah yang ada di tanganku lalu bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Aku harus segera pulang. _Au revoìr_ (1)."

Aku hanya menatapnya pergi dan sepertinya aku juga harus pulang lalu mencuci sapu tangan miliknya.

Cambridge pukul 18.49 Kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku pulang," kataku begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Otouto, kamu sudah pulang…" teriak suara seseorang dari dalam rumah dan aku tahu siapa yang berteriak, dia adalah kakak laki-lakiku, keluargaku satu-satunya. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan pesawat, sedangkan aku yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menganggap kalau mereka hanya tertidur. Ya, mereka tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Tumben, kamu pulang cepat? Biasanya aku harus meng-SMSmu ata meneleponmu dulu baru kamu pulang," kata aniki yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hn. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu," kataku meninggalkan dia yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tapi, kalau aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang aku tersenyum sendiri karena baru pertama kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap _ge-er_. Kalau aniki melihatnya pasti dai akan mengira aku sudah gila karena tersenyum sendiri.

Ely pukul 22.08

Normal P.O.V

"Huh, merepotkan. Kenapa malam-malam begini aku harus ke Ely padahal jaraknya 14 mil dari Cambridge," kata Shikamaru yang saat ini berada di suatu pedesaan di Ely karena harus mengambil tanduk rusa tapi saat dia sedang berjalan menuju penginapannya, ia melihat dua orang yang berjalan di kegelapan dan salah satu dari kedua orang itu sangat familiar bagi Shikamaru.

"Dia kan…" gumam Shikamaru, karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan atau lebih tepatnya akan kemana dua orang yang ia lihat, maka Shikamaru pun mengikutinya hingga mereka masuk ke sebuah hutan yang dekat dengan desa tempat penginapan Shikamaru. Tapi sayangnya orang yang daritadi dibuntuti oleh Shikamaru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Nona," kata seseorang yang bersama dengan orang yang dikenal oleh Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku tahu Jugo," kata orang yang dikenal oleh Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan…" kata Jugo kawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membereskan dia karena dia sudah berani mengikuti kita. Lagipula aku mengenal siapa dia jadi membereskannya adalah hal yang mudah. Sekararang kita temui ayah dan ibu dulu," kata orang yang dipanggil nona oleh Jugo.

"Baik nona," kata Jugo, setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya karena gagal mencari tahu atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti kedua orang itu. Dia juga mempunyai firasat buruk tentang salah satu orang dari kedua orang itu, entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ada sebuah keyakinan kalau orang yang dia kenal akan menyebabkan masalah yang sangat besar. Karena gagal mengikuti mereka, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapannya.

Setelah Shikamaru sampai di penginapannya ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengirim sebuah sms ke seseorang. Begitu di layar ponselnya memberikan tanda kalau pesan sudah disampaikan, ia menunggu beberapa saat kalau orang yang dikirimi pesannya akan membalas, ternyata orang itu tidak membalas sms dari Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat kejadian tadi siang di kampusnya dimana sahabatnya sedang bercanda dengan orang itu.

"Berhati-hatilah padanya, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap jendela kamar penginapannya dan menampilkan langit yang berwarna hitam pekat, tanpa bintang hanya sebuah bulan dengan bentuk yang bulat sempurna dan terlihat sangat besar bersinar menerangi malam itu, hanya saja sinarnya berbeda dari yang bisanya. Kuning kehijauan, membawa kesan mengerikan pada malam itu sekaligus pertanda buruk.

Ely pukul 00.00 di sebuah kastil di pedalaman hutan.

"Ayah, ibu aku pulang," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih yang berpakaian serba hitam begitu memasuki aula besar di kastilnya.

"Selamat datang gadis keciku yang manis," kata seorang pria yang mirip dengan gadis itu yang muncul dari arah lain tempat dimana gadis itu berdiri.

"Ibu mana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ada di tempat biasa," kata pria itu. Sebelum anak perempuan kesanyangannya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu ia bertanya pada anak perempuannya, "Bagaimana di Cambridge?"

"Menyenangkan. Aku juga menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku," jawab anak perempuan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tuan," kata Jugo sambil berlutut.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu dengan penuh kewibawaan.

"Tadi ada yang mengikuti kita sewaktu kita akan ke sini. Tapi nona bilang ia akan membereskan orang itu, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jugo dengan nada cemas.

"Kamu tidak perlu cemas Jugo. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia sukai. Sekarang kamu boleh kembali ke tempatmu," kata pria itu.

"Baik Namikaze-sama," kata Jugo lalu dalam seketika dia menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Hah. Bulan yang indah, semoga kali ini anakku tidak akan bernasib sama dengannya," kata pria yang dipanggil Namikaze itu sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar terang lalu pergi ke arah dimana anak perempuannya pergi.

* * *

><p>Chapitre troìs Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Gawat, aku tersesat," kata Shikamaru begitu mengetahui posisinya yang ada di tengah hutan yang cukup jauh dari desa dan tidak ada seorangpun ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi penginapan tempatku menginap, untung saja aku punya nomornya," kata Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Nokia E72-nya, sayangnya yang ada tulisan yang terlihat jelas di layar ponselnya yaitu tulisan "NO SIGNAL"

"Sial," umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. Karena sebegitu kesalnya Shikamaru langsung berteriak, "_SOMEONE HELP ME!_".

Sementara itu di tempat Jugo dan nonanya.

"Nona, sepertinya saya mendengar teriakan minta tolong," kata Jugo.

"Biarkan. Paling-paling hanya pemburu yang tersesat," kata nona itu.

"Pemburu? Di malam hari? Sepertinya bukan pemburu nona. Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah target Anda selanjutnya?" tanya Jugo.

"Justru malah bagus, Jugo. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah membunuhnya biar sekalian saja dia dimakan binatang buas yang ada di hutan ini," jawab nona itu dengan santainya.

Catatan kaki.

_Au revoìr_ = bye


	4. Chapter 4

Amanite Phalloìde

Story by : Stellar Alerion

Desclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Universitas Cambridge adalah universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Oxford. Tapi dengan datangnya seorang murid baru yang mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah yang berbeda.

Warning : AU, OOC, gender bending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre.<strong>

Ely pukul 07.10

"Hoam. Sudah pagi rupanya," kata Shikamaru lalu membuka jedela kamarnya agar merasakan langung sinar matahari pagi yang hangat dengan udara pagi hari di Ely yang sejuk. Setelah malihat dan merasakan keindahan pagi di Ely yang indah dan sangat berbeda dari Cambridge, Shikamaru langsung segera mandi. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, biasanya kalau mandi Shikamaru paling cepat diantara semua keluarganya, paling tujuh menit sudah selesai, kali ini dia mandi sangat lama karena sewaktu ia mandi yang ada dipikarannya adalah kejadian semalam dan ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan penduduk tentang seseuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya saat ini.

Setelah sepuluh menit kemudian, Shikamaru yang sudah selesai mandinya dan sudah berpakaian langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ponsel miliknya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah SMS yang masuk. Sayangnya, sewaktu ia akan membalas baterai ponselnya habis dan dalam detik itu juga ponselnya mati, beruntungya lagi dia lupa membawa _charger _miliknya.

"Cih, sepertinya begitu tiba di Cambridge aku harus ke rumahnya," pikir Shikamaru lalu pergi menuju tempat peternakan rusa untuk mengambil tanduk rusa. Setibanya di tempat peternakan rusa, ia disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat.

"Temari, aku pesan seperti biasa," kata Shikamaru pada gadis berkuncir empat yang dipanggil Temari itu.

"Ya, tapi kamu baru bisa mengambilnya jam sebelas nanti," kata Temari lalu menuliskan pesanan Shikamaru pada secarik kertas.

"Temari, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Shikamaru yang menghentikan kegiatan Temari.

"Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawab sebisaku," kata Temari.

"Ini tentang hutan yang terletak di selatan desa. Apa di situ ada orang yang tinggal di sana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hahaha. Shikamaru, kamu ini aneh sekali. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau tinggal di hutan selebat itu," kata Temari lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru sedikit kecewa pada jawaban Temari.

"Ada," terdengar suara dari dalam. Ketika mendengar suara itu, ekspresi Shikamaru langsung berubah dari kecewa menjadi bersemangat.

"Kankuro, aku sudah bilang berapa kali kalau itu hanya rumor," kata Temari kesal.

"Rumor?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, romor tentang seorang pemburu yang tersesat dan dia menemukan sebuah kastil di hutan selatan desa," jawab Temari.

"Bisa ceritakan lebih detail," kata Shikamaru penasaran.

"Hah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Dulu ada seorang pemburu yang tersesat di hutan selatan desa dan saat ia sudah tidak tahu kemana lagi, dia menemukan sebuah kastil. Kastil itu terlihat sangat tua tapi masih berdiri kokoh dan selain itu juga kastil itu dirawat dengan baik. Karena sudah tidak tahu arah, pemburu itu segera masuk ke dalam kastil itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang, lalu pria itu berbicara ke pemburu itu tapi pemburu itu tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang itu karena orang itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing.

Setelah selesai berbicara, pria itu langsung menunujuk pemburu itu dan _voila_, pemburu itu langsung berada di luar hutan dalam sekejap. Setelah itu, pemburu itu menceritakan apa yang dia alami ke penduduk setempat tapi penduduk setempat tidak mempercayai ucapan dari si pemburu itu. Keesokan harinya pemburu itu ditemukan mati di dalam kamarnya sambil memangku sebuket mawar hitam," kata Temari.

"Tapi, Temari neesan apa yang diceritakan pemburu itu dan cara meninggal pemburu itu sama seperti legenda keluarga Namikaze," kata Kankuro lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kamu ingin tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kamu cari saja di perpustakaan di ujung desa lagi pula aku juga lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah," kata Temari lalu masuk ke ruangan lainnya.

Ely pukul 08.15 di perpustakaan tua.

Begitu memasuki perpustakaan, hal yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru adalah sempit tapi nyaman dan bersih selain itu buku-bukunya juga tertata dengan rapi. Walaupun buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu tertata dengan rapi, Shikamaru masih belum menemukan buku yang ia cari.

"Kamu sedang mencari apa, anak muda?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Shikamaru.

"Buku tentang keluarga Namikaze," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh, kamu tertarik dengan buku itu?" tanya kakek tua itu lagi.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu semuanya," jawab Shikamaru tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Tapi ingat begitu kamu mengetahui semuanya tentang keluarga Namikaze maka nyawamu akan terancam dan mungkin kamu akan terbunuh hari ini juga," kata kakek iu memperingatkan Shikamaru.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat buku itu berada. Buku itu berada di ruangan paling dalam di perpustakaan itu, karena tidak ada yang ke ruangan itu selama berbulan-bulan makanya ruangan itu terlihat kotor, banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba tapi penerangannya cukup terang.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai kakek itu berhenti dan mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah berdebu, sebelum memberikan buku itu ke Shikamaru ia bertanya sekali lagi ke Shikamaru, "Apa kamu yakin mau membaca buku ini?"

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru percaya diri.

"Baiklah, ini," kata kakek itu sambil menyerahkan buku itu ke Shikamaru dan pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah menerima buku itu, Shikamaru langsung membacanya.

**Seperti yang kalian tahu di dunia ini ada dua sifat kekuatan. Kekuatan yang bersifat terang dan kekuatan yang bersifat gelap. Kedua kekuatan itu selalu berperang selam berabad-abad lamanya. Hingga pada suatu jaman pertempuran itu berakhir dengan pemenangnya adalah pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat gelap. Sayangnya ketua dari pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat gelap, Nyx meninggal tak lama setelah peperangan itu berakhir.**

**Karena itu kekuasaan akan dunia ini diberikan pada kedua anak kembarnya yaitu Thanatos dan Hypnos. Selama beberapa generasi keturunan Thanatos selalu menikah dengan keturunan Thanatos, hal ini digunakan untuk melindungi garis keturunan mereka agar tidak punah. Tapi salah satu dari keturunan mereka, Circe Thanatos menikah dengan seorang manusia biasa.**

**Setelah kejadian itu, terjadi lagi peperangan antara keturunan Thanatos dengan keturunan pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang. Kali ini pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang berhasil menang dan membunuh semua keturunan Thanatos, tapi mereka lupa akan Circe Thanatos yang sudah bersetubuh dengan manusia.**

**Keturunan Circe Thanatos terus berkembang semakin banyak, hal ini mengakibatkan semakin banyak manusia yang memiliki darah campuran. Dan sampai kapanpun keturunan manusia biasa dengan keturunan Circe Thanatos berbeda karena Circe Thanatos adalah keturunan dari seorang dewa kematian. Karena itu keturunan Circe Thanatos mulai menjauhkan diri dari manusia biasa dan mulai bertindak seenaknya kepada manusia biasa.**

**Manusia biasa menyebut keturunan Circe Thanatos ini dengan sebutan 'Amanite Phalloìde' atau lebih sering disebut 'Death Angel'. Dan salah satu keturunan dari Circe Thanatos ini adalah keluarga Namikaze yang tinggal di hutan selatan desa ini. Dan keluarga inilah yang menyebabkan banyak kematian yang ada di desa ini. Ciri-ciri orang yang dibunuh oleh keluarga Namikaze adalah orang itu langsung mati seketika tanpa ada setitik darahpun yang menempel pada tubuhnya lalu di sekitar oarng itu terdapat bunga mawar hitam yang artinya 'kematian'.**

**Salah satu keturunan pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang mengetahui keberadaan keluarga Namikaze. Maka terjadilah pertempuran diantara mereka. Para keturunan pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang berhasil membunuh keluarga Namikaze tapi mereka sendiri juga meninggal tidak ada yang tersisa. Sayangnya keturunan pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang tidak membunuh keluarga Namikaze semuanya, masih ada satu orang yang hidup yaitu Namikaze Minato.**

**Pada saat pertarungan itu Namikaze Minato sedang melamar Uzumaki Kushina, salah satu keturunan Circe Thanatos juga. Tak lama setelah pertarungan itu berakhir mereka berdua menikah dan mampunyai dua orang anak yang bernama Namikaze Sasori dan Namikaze Naruto. Karena Namikaze Minato cemas akan keselamatan keluarganya karena ia mendengar kabar kalau perang antara** **keturunan pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang dan keturunan Circe Thanatos masih terus berlanjut. Ia meminta bantuan dari keturunan Hypnos untu membua mereka tertidur selama dua ratus tahun. Dan dalam dua ratus tahun itu banyak keturunan pemilik kekuatan yang bersifat terang dan keturunan Circe Thanatos yang meninggal bahkan mereka semua sudah punah dan para manusia itu suda melupakan pertarungan yang ada selama beratus-ratus abad yang lalu. (1)**

Itulah yang tertulis di dalam buku yang di baca oleh Shikamaru. Setelah itu ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan di halaman itu terdapat gambar dari keluarga Namikaze yang tersisa dan ternyata dugaan Shikamaru selama ini benar. Gadis itu, Uzumaki Naruto ada di dalam gambar tersebut. Shikamaru pun langsung keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan langsung menuju ke peternakan rusa untuk mengambil pesanannya.

Setelah mengambil pesanannya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah segera pulang ke Cambridge dan memberitahu Sasuke tentang semua yang ia tahu karena ia takut kalau Sasuke akan di bunuh oleh gadis itu. Tapi di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya orang itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, bukan Namikaze Naruto," kata Shikamaru sinis tapi sebenarnya Shikamaru takut bertemu dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang manis tapi dia adalah seorang pembunuh, keturunan seorang dewa kematian dan dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menang melawannya.

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya orang itu atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto.

"Iya. Dan kamu juga yang membunuh Suigetsu kan?" kata Shikamaru tapi dari sorot matanya masih terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ya, kamu benar. Kamu tahu alasannya aku membunuh Suigetsu karena kau tidak suka dipermainkan," kata Naruto.

"Dan sekarang adalah giliranmu," lanjutnya. Begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto, Shikamaru langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi sayang seberapa cepat ia berlari, Naruto tetap bisa mengejarnya. Bersembunyi pun percuma karena Naruto tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"Seberapa keras kamu berlari dan bersembunyi dariku, hal itu adalah hal yang percuma karena aku pasti bisa mengejarmu dan menemukanmu. Ingat, aku adalah dewa sementara kamu manusia biasa yang lemah," kata Naruto.

"Cih, ternyata percuma aku berlari sekencang mungkin karena manusia sepertiku ini tidak mungkin bisa melawan keturunan dewa sepertinya," pikir Shikamaru.

"Benar, apa yang kamu pikirkan percuma kamu lari dariku," kata Naruto lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Shikamaru yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh ya, sahabatmu Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat menarik perhatianku loh," kata Naruto. Dan kata itulah yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum akhirnya dia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>Chapiter quatre. Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Catatan kaki.<p>

1. Itu cuma cerita kahyalan Stellar aja, jadi jangan percaya. Tapi nama Nyx, Thanatos, dan Hypnos Stellar ambil dari nama dewa dewi di mitologi Yunani. Nyx (Night), Thanatos (Death), dan Hypnos (Sleep). Tapi Circe Thanatos itu nama karangan Stellar.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanite Phalloìde

Story by : Stellar Alerion

Desclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Universitas Cambridge adalah universitas terbaik kedua setelah Universitas Oxford. Tapi dengan datangnya seorang murid baru yang mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah yang berbeda.

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapiter cinq<strong>

Cambridge, Universitas Cambridge

"Hei, kau sudah dengar kalau si Nara meninggal?"

"Sudah. Katanya, dia jatuh ke jurang, sampai sekarang mayat dan mobil yang ia kendarai belum ditemukan."

"Memangnya kejadiannya dimana?"

"Yang aku dengar, kejadiannya ada di Ely. Dan yang aku dengar juga si Nara, dia bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri!"

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu. Ada Uchiha."

-Sasuke POV-

Lagi. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku tahu. Kalian sedang membicarakan tentang kematiannya kan?. Tapi aku hanya pura-pura bodoh, sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menutup telingaku, tapi tidak bisa.

Semua orang yang di kampus ini membicarakan kematiannya. Apa kalian tidak mengerti perasanku sedikitpun?

Tidak. Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku. Kalian senang kan? Karena pada akhirnya ada pembicaraan baru setelah kematian Suigetsu. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, segera memasuki ruang kelasku. Tapi, sama saja. Di sini juga sedang membicarakannya, membicarakan kematian sahabatku. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Hei!" kata seseorang sambil menepuk lenganku.

"Aku turut berduka," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kamu tahu apa tetang perasaanku?" kataku penuh dengan amarah. Aku memang selalu tenang dan berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi situasi apapun, tapi disaat seperti aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

"A…aku," kata orang itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, Lee. Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Tidak. Bukan cuma kamu tapi orang-orang lain juga tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku," kataku sambil memukul mejaku.

PLAK!

Aku merasakan panas di pipiku seseorang menamparku. Setelah itu aku melihat orang itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kamu pikir cuma kamu yang kehilangan sahabat. Aku juga. Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat," kata Kabuto dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dihadapanku, sementara aku hanya tertunduk diam menatap lantai.

Karena kesal, aku-pun segera keluar dari kelas itu dan pergi ke tempat itu dan berharap aku dapat menemuinya. Tapi...

Sudah dua jam aku menungu di sini tapi orang yang ingin kutemui tidak datang juga. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir, dan selama itu pula banyak orang-orang yang membicarakan topik itu, aku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Lagi. Aku berhenti tepat dihadapan mobil _Skyline_ silverku lalu aku mengambil kunci mobilku yang ada di saku kiriku dana menjalankannya.

Aku menjalankan mobilku tanpa arah dan tujuan dan menuruti kemana tanganku ini akan membawaku. Tapi tetap saja aku berhenti di depan rumahku. Setelah aku memasukkan mobilku ke garasi rumahku yang cukup besar itu, aku berjalan gontai masuk ke rumahku. Dan seperti biasa yang menyambutku adalah kakakku.

"Hei, ototou," panggil kakakku dengan nada serius dan sedikit sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tapi aku tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya, tentang kematian Shikamaru aku turut berduka cita," katanya dengan nada menyesal

"Ya," jawabku lirih lalu berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Tadi pacarmu datang dan memberitahukan berita ini padaku," kata Itachi dan perkataannya sukses membuatku menatap wajahnya.

"Pacar?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Aku belum punya pacar aniki," lanjutku.

"Ooh…. Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, lalu siapa? Sebenarnya aniki sih tidak keberatan kalau punya adik ipar semanis itu," kata Itachi sambil memegang dagunya. Aku yang sudah tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini segera melangkah menjauhinya, tapi langkahku terhenti mendengar perkataannya yang seperti ini, "Gadis itu punya rambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir dua, lalu ada tiga garis coretan di pipi kanan dan kirinya yang membuatnya tambah manis. Lalu…"

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanyaku dengan nada semangat.

"Di rumahnya," kata Itachi, sekali lagi dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar tidurku, tapi aku bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari anikiku yang bodoh.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Tidak baik lo, membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu. Dia ada di kamarmu," kata Itachi. Begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi, tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

BRAKK!

Begitulah suara pintu kamarku yang kubanting dengan keras. Dan di balik pintu itu ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku.

"Jadi begitu caranya seorang Uchiha membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah lama di sini? Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak masuh kuliah hari ini? Terus beberapa hari lalu kamu tidak masuk kenapa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi ke Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto hanya bengong mendengar pertanyaanku yang berurutan itu.

"Ya ampun tanyanya satu-satu dong. Aku baru saja sampai di sini. Hari ini aku malas saja kuliah, makanya aku tidak masuk. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku makanya aku tidak masuk kuliah," jawab Naruto yang tidak kalah panjangnya.

"Oooh…" kataku begitu mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto. Lalu aku melihatnya tertawa, karena bingung aku pun bertanya kepadanya, "Kenapa kamu tertawa sih?"

"Hihihi. Tidak. Hanya pertanyaanmu tadi itu seperti seorang kekasih yang tidak bertemu dengan pacarnya beberapa hari tanpa kabar sedikit pun," katanya. Dan perkataannya itu sukses membua wajahku merah padam.

"Ototou, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti tomat?" kata Itachi yang ada di belakangku.

'Bukan urusanmu baka aniki. Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Sudah dari tadi, ototou," jawabnya sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada kusen pintu.

"Ototou? Baka aniki?" kata Naruto kebingungan.

"Naru-chan, ototou itu panggilan orang Jepang yang artinya adik laki-laki. Kalau aniki itu saudara laki-laki," kata Itachi menjelaskan arti ototou dan aniki pada Naruto.

"Oh. Kalau baka itu artinya apa? Terus kenapa tadi kak Itachi menybutku dengan embel-embel chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baka itu artinya bodoh. Lalu aniki memanggilmu dengan embel-embel chan itu karena kebiasaannya kalau melihat gadis manis maka aniki akan memanggil nama gadis itu dengan embel-embel chan," jelasku. Aku melihat kalau Naruto lagi-lagi meng-oh-kan penjelasanku.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa mengerti kebiasaan orang Jepang sih?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kami pernah tinggal di sana selama lima tahun," jawabku lagi.

"Oh ya, Naru-chan mau makan apa? Nanti aku yang membuatkan," kata Itachi bersemangat.

"Terserah kak Itachi saja," jawab Naruto gembira.

"Ya sudah. Naru-chan lain kali kalau memanggilku jangan kak Itachi tapi panggil aku Itachi-nii saja," kata Itachi.

"Iya, baiklah Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto. Dan setelah itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di kamarku.

"Hei," panggil Naruto. "Kakakmu orangnya menyenangkan ya?"

"Memang. Tapi karena itu aku sedikit malu dengan kelakuannya," jawabku sambil duduk di atas ranjangku sementara Naruto melihat-lihat koleksi album CD-ku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca list lagu yang ada di salah satu album CD koleksiku.

"dia berbeda dari Uchiha yang lainnya," jawabku. Mendengar jawabanku Naruto segera meletakan album CD yang tadi dipenggangnya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kamu seharusnya bersyukur. Karena kamu masih bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu," jawab Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku juga punya kakak laki-laki sepertimu. Tapi, sekarang dia meninggalkan keluargaku demi kekasihnya," jawab Naruto. Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit kesedihan dari pandangan matanya.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam.

"Sasuke, kamu sangat suka saa warna biru ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau kamu?" tanyaku.

"Hitam dan orange," jawab Naruto.

"Selera warna yang aneh," jawabku.

"Apa maksudmu? Paling tidak kamarku itu masih ada warna lain selain warna hitam dan orange. Daripada kamu biru semua gak ada warna lainnya," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit marah dan jengkel.

"Biarin, suka-suka aku dong dobe," jawabku. Dan selama beberapa menit ke depan terjadilah pertengakarn antara aku dan Naruto. Pertengkaran kami berhenti ketika salah satu pelayan rumahku memanggil kami untuk makan malam. Aku, Naruto, dan Itachi makan dengan candaan walaupun sebenarnya bukan candaan lebih tepatnya pertengkaran aku dengan Naruto dan selalu saja dilerai oleh Itachi.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai. Naruto segera pulang, dia dijemput oleh pengawalnya yang bernama Jugo. Sebenarnya suasana makan malam seperti itu sudah lama tidak pernah kurasakan. Dulu, aku, Itachi dan kedua orang tuaku sering makan malam seperti itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena mereka sudah sibuk dengan bisnis, mereka di luar negri. Lalu satu hal lagi, aku tahu maksud Naruto datang ke rumahku hari ini, dia bermaksud untuk menghiburku setelah berita kematian Shikamaru dan harus kuakui kalau dengan kedatangannya itu membuat perasaanku jadi lebih ringan. Sepertinya malam ini aku bisa tidur lelap.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Dari tadi Anda tersenyum terus, memangnya apa yang terjadi nona?" tanya Jugo.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hari berikutnya, hari pemakaman Shikamaru, di kediaman Uchiha

"Sasuke, cepat nanti terlambat!" kata Itachi.

"Iya, sebentar!" kata Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

-Sasuke POV-

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku segera turun ke bawah lalu masuk ke dalam mobil aniki. Selama diperjalanan, aku hanya diam saja dan memandang langit. Hari ini langit pun bisa merasakan persaanku, mendung, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan, sama seperti hatiku yang sedang menangis ini.

Cambridge's Cemetery

Jujur, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau ia akan meninggalkanku secepat ini. Padahal umurnya baru 20 tahun. Aku betul-betul terpukul karena kejadian ini. Shikamaru adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan kalau ia telah meninggalkanku secepat ini, bahkan ketika tanah menimbun peti matinya, aku berharap kalau dia akan keluar dari situ. Konyol bukan?

Memang yang merasa terpukul bukan cuma aku seorang. Keluarganya, teman-temannya, saudaranya juga para dosen di universitas. Tapi tetap saja akulah yang paling terpukul. Sekarang aku hanya mempunyai aniki saja. Memang terkesan kalau aku munafik karena siapa tahu di masa depan nanti aku akan mendapatnya sahabat yang lebih baik daripada Shikamaru seperti Naruto, tapi untuk saat ini….

Tunggu, apa tadi aku menyebut nama Naruto? Aneh, padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari saja tapi kok….

Apa aku…

"Sasuke."

Tadi aku kepikiran namanya sekarang aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya, jangan-jangan…

"Sasuke."

Tuh kan, aku mendengarnya sampai 2 kali. Tunggu 2 kali. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari nisan Shikamaru menuju asal dari suara itu.

"Kok bengong aja. Nanti kerasukan lo," kata Naruto dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasanya.

"Tidak kok, aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku.

"Oh. Yang lain sudah pada pulang, kamu masih mau di sini?" tanya Naruto. Aku pun langsung melihat sekeliling dan ternyata cuma tinggal aku dan Naruto saja.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," kata Naruto tapi sebelum Naruto mengambil langkah pertama aku sudah menarik tangannya.

"Temani aku," kataku lalu menyeret Naruto ke tempat duduk terdekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong bantu aku menemukan siapa pembunuh dari Shikamaru."

-Naruto POV-

"Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu kita duduk di dalam mobil BMW milik Sasuke

"Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu kepadamu," kata Sasuke serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong bantu aku menemukan siapa pembunuh dari Shikamaru," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Eh?" kataku spontan.

"Kamu mau kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku…"

* * *

><p>Chapiter cinq. Fin<p> 


End file.
